Vlad's suspicious life
by rdjwrites
Summary: A bit of a mix up between seasons. Erin's gone bad. Tahlitha is Vlad's kind of girlfriend. And the peace treaty isn't working. Jonno is helping Vlad to stop the slayers attack. But when Erin starts biting daily the slayers and Dracula's have to put aside their differences for the greater good. My first ever fanfic. Minor romance. Stokley people come back. Story is better than sum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Dracula or any of the characters or anything that could get me sued.**

Glenda's P.O.V

I was sitting behind the counter at Ezymart on a sunny afternoon when my friend Sadie walked in.

"Hello Glenda," she said to me, "lovely day isn't it?" She handed me the latest paper. Sadie always brought the paper to Ezymart where I worked on Sundays for me while I was on counter duty.

I started browsing the property sales section when a SOLD sign caught my attention. It was the old castle up the road from my house.

"Have you seen this?" I asked Sadie, showing her the SOLD sign on the castle's profile.

"Yeah, a family moved in a couple of days ago from Romania. I haven't met them. I've heard they kind of keep to themselves."

About a minute after Sadie left the door opened and a young boy with dark hair and very pale skin walked in. He was dressed head to toe in black with a thick black hoodie to cover his face. He kept his head down as he walked over to the clothes rack and started looking through the black dresses.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him.

"I need a black dress for my sister," he told me.

"Does it have to be black?" I asked him.

"Yes. She likes black. She thinks it suits her," he explained.

I helped him pick a dress and he paid me then made sure his face was covered before running off faster than I thought possible.

A couple of days later I was walking down the street to the café to meet another friend of mine when I saw the pale boy walking with a brown haired boy. He was always looking where he was going and avoiding the sunlight.

I walked past them and heard them talking.

"The slayers guild are preparing for war," the brown haired boy said.

"We need to get rid of Erin. She doesn't think before she bites," the pale boy said.

"Why don't you come up to the castle and we can talk about it in private?" the pale boy said looking at me.

Later that night I was eating dinner and thinking about the conversation between the two boys. I had heaps of questions including:

What is the Slayers Guild? Who is Erin? How did the boy know I was listening? And what war were they talking about?

That night it was one in the morning before I could go to sleep and I knew I wouldn't have a good day at Ezymart tomorrow.

In the morning I was to tired to concentrate I spilt the milk twice before putting some in my tea and I almost burnt my toast.

Later that afternoon I was doing the shopping after work at the local supermarket. I like to shop late as the prices are lower to get rid of stock.

The supermarket was nearly empty except for an elderly couple, a mum with a baby and two teenage boys talking to each other in the health food section.

I went to the health section to get the fruit bars that I like to take to work. As I got closer I realized that the two boys were the pale boy and his friend. They were talking quietly when the pale boy noticed me and moved out of the way so I could reach the bars.

"Thanks," I muttered.

" I'd better get back, Mum will ask questions if I'm late and I don't want her to find out I'm still talking to you," the brown haired boy said to the pale boy.

"And Dad probably wants me look after Wolfie again," the pale boy said.

They both went different ways and I moved on to get the milk.

That night I was thinking about the two boys again and formed a hypothesis that answered some of my questions:

The two boys were friends but their parents didn't want them to be and their family's were at war but the boys were trying to stop it.

It didn't answer all the questions but at least I could sleep better that night even though there was thunder booming in the background and rain splattering on the roof.

The next day was dark and foggy and the sun wasn't in sight I dressed in warm clothes and prepared myself for a cold, miserable day with no customers.

But at about 9:45am, just after I'd turned the heater up and opened my book, the two boys walked in. The pale boy was underdressed for such a cold day and he looked more relaxed than he usually did. The brow haired boy was dressed more sensibly with thick, dark green pants and a heavy coat.

They walked in casually and started looking at the wigs.

"Need any help?" I asked them politely.

"We're making a life sized puppet and need to dress it up," the pale boy said.

He had an accent, defiantly Romanian. I decided he must have moved into the castle with his family.

I helped them find some clothes for the life sized puppet they were making and they walked out laughing at something the pale boy had said.

I had no more customers that day and walked home thinking about the two boys and their life sized puppet.

A week later I decided I had better go up to the castle to meet my neighbors.

As I walked up to the castle the pale boy and his friend came walked out and they spotted me.

"Hello," I said , " my name's Glenda. I thought I'd come and meet the neighbors."

"I'm Vlad," the pale boy said, "come in I'll get dad."

"That isn't a good idea," I heard the other boy say to Vlad.

"Relax, Dad's gone off beautiful women since miss McCauley," Vlad replied.

I walked in, following Vlad and the his friend, whose name I still didn't know. We walked into what appeared to be the dining room. In the middle of the room was a big table. Surrounding the table were lots of people that must have been Vlad's family.

"This is my dad, ," Vlad said pointing to a man with shoulder length pitch black hair. "My half sister, Ingrid," He continued, pointing at a girl that looked about 20. "My half brothers Malik and Wolfie," he pointed at a child about 5 and a boy about Ingrid's age with a leather jacket. "And these are my friends, Jonno and Talitha," Vlad pointed at the brow haired boy and a girl who looked very protective around Vlad. "And my tutor Bertrand." Vlad said, looking at a teenager with curly hair and a serious expression.

After that the butler, Renfield, prepared some food for us and we had biscuits and a cup of tea.

That night I slept much better because I had met the neighbors, even if they had been a little strange.

The next day at Ezymart I finished up early because I had a doctors appointment.

After the appointment I decided to do some late afternoon shopping at the craft store. I walked up the back to find some paper flowers for a card I was making for my granddaughter. I found the flowers and as I was walking to the other side of the shop to get some glue I saw Vlad, Bertrand and Tahlitha talking quietly in the wood section. They seemed to be looking at a wooden stake.

I moved a bit closer and started listening to their conversation.

"This thing is deadly. We need to destroy them," Vlad said.

"We are aware of that but how?" Talitha asked.

"Jonno will give us daily updates," Vlad replied.

"Which means we can work out where the weaponry is and sneak in and destroy most of the weapons," Bertrand said.

I saw Jonno walk over to them.

"The slayers are putting garlic juice on all the walls around the weaponry," he said.

"We can distract the slayers with the puppet while Renfeild gets in to the weaponry and opens the door then we can fly in and take the weapons," Vlad said.

I started to wonder if I was hearing them right after Vlad said that they could fly in. I quickly got out of the shop after that so that they didn't find out that I was listening.

I couldn't sleep that night because of all the unanswered questions swirling around in my head:

What was the slayers guild? Why were they in the craft shop? And how was a wooden stake dangerous.

The next day at Ezymart I was reading my book, not expecting any customers because the weather was still bad, when Vlad, Bertrand and Wolfie walked in. They came up to the counter and I closed book.

"Why were you listening to us yesterday in the craft store," Vlad asked me.

"I was curious," I replied innocently

"I suppose you have lots of questions then?" Bertrand asked.

"What is the Slayers Guild?" I asked, not expecting a decent answer.

"A group of psychos committed to killing bad creatures," Vlad replied, choosing his words of carefully. I could tell they were hiding something from me.

"Who is Erin?" I asked thinking back to when they caught me listening in the street.

"She's a criminal," Vlad answered, " she used to be my girlfriend," he added quietly.

"And why are you making a life sized puppet?" I asked.

"We're using it as a distraction," Wolfie answered.

I knew that they wouldn't give me any more information.

Jonno came in and whispered something in Vlad's ear.

"Where?" Vlad asked Jonno.

"Sydney," Jonno replied.

"Meet me in the castle in half an hour I tell the others to prepare for something big," Vlad said.

"What's happening?" Wolfie asked.

"Something bad," Vlad replied with a sigh.

I watched as they ran back up to the castle and wondered what could be happening.

After work I went up to the castle in the hope of finding out what was going on. I knocked on the door and Renfield let me in. Vlad came in after Renfield called him down, closely followed by Wolfie, Bertrand, Talitha, Jonno, Malik and Ingrid.

"Why is this thing here, Renfield?" Ingrid asked.

"She knocked," Renfield answered.

"Calm down Ingrid, she want to know what's going on in Sydney," Vlad said and pushed Ingrid back.

"Well your not going to tell this breather all our secrets are you?" Malik asked.

"Not all of them but I will tell her what's happening in Sydney, " Vlad replied, " let's sit down."

I followed Vlad and the others in to a large room.

Wolfie sat down next to Vlad and I sat across from them, the others stood up behind Vlad.

"Erin has been sighted in Sydney, she's raising an army of homeless and they're going to attack us tonight," Vlad explained.

"How are homeless people going to be a good army?" I asked.

"These aren't ordinary homeless people," Vlad told me, "they're vampires."

"Vlad, you said you wouldn't tell her," Ingrid screamed.

" I said I wouldn't tell her everything," Vlad said, "I didn't tell her about the Praedictum Impaver or our thousands of enemies trying to kill us," Vlad said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"So let me get this straight," I said, "your hiding from an army of vampires, your former girlfriend, an organization of slayers and a few handfuls of loose enemies that want you dead," I summed up.

"Yep," Vlad said.

Then the door burst open and a dozen people armed with UV guns, stakes and crossbows.

I guessed they were the Slayers as I ran to the back of the room with Wolfie and Renfield while Vlad, Malik, Ingrid and Tahlitha spread out to protect us. Jonno stepped in front of the slayers to stop them firing.

"Call yourself a slayer, then make friends with this thing," one of the slayers said to Jonno, "whose side are you on Johnathan Van Helsing?"

"I'm not taking sides and his name is Vlad," Jonno told him.

"Oh watch out everyone its that all famous Chosen One," another slayer said.

"I don't think I'm that famous," Vlad said.

"Vamps most wanted number one," another slayer said, and fired a UV gun at the roof.

Another slayer fired a crossbow a Tahlitha but she knocked it away with the back of her hand and jumped on the slayer that was about to stake Vlad.

 **That's the first chapter done hoping to get a new one up in a week or so. Just thought I would let you know I'm not a big fan of romance so don't expect a loving story with kissing and all that. I might add a bit of Vlad/Tahlitha or Vlad/Erin later on. Also Robin and his family from Stokely will come back in the next chapter.**

 **More fighting scenes coming up.**

 **Sorry if I got any punctuation or spelling wrong I edited really quickly and late at night**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own any part of Young Dracula.**

Glenda's P.O.V

Tahlitha pushed Vlad out of the way and grabbed the stake as it was about to hit her. She threw it back at the slayer and it knocked him out.

I saw Vlad jump into the middle of the fight and slammed his hand on the ground then everyone fell over.

"why does this always happen the same way? Slayers come in, we start fighting, one team runs away, the end. Why can't we live together in peace? Why can't we work together to stop biting and slaying forever? We need to work together against the real forces of evil." Vlad said.

I thought it would work until one of the slayers got up. It was a girl. She had light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and bluey green eyes.

"We all know that will never work. You stole my son, convinced him that the impossible is possible. You got my husband killed and I won't be lead into the same trap. Come on Jonno we're going home,"she said.

The slayer woman walked out and the other slayers followed her.

Robin's P.O.V

I walked into my new bedroom. It definitely needed some work. Everything was so normal and bright.

My family, the Branagh's, had moved from Stokley to Rasevin to find a job for my dad, Graham.

I walked over to the bright yellow cupboard and opened it to see drawers, all painted in bright colours. I got out my black paint a got to work painting the cupboard.

"Robin!" I heard my mum call.

I ran down the stairs, my vampire cape flapping behind me; my friend Vladimir had given it to me when he left Stokley, to see what Mum wanted.

"Here," I said when I saw Mum putting the plates away.

"Why is there eight tins of black paint in the back of the car?" she asked me suspiciously.

She knew exactly why they were there but she wanted to see if I would tell the truth.

"I'm painting my room," I admitted.

"Well at least put some newspaper down so you don't make a mess," she said handing me a newspaper.

I ran back up the stairs and opened the newspaper to the property's page. I always liked looking at the big houses and mansions that were for sale. I scanned the first page and saw a castle. It had a SOLD sign over it. Then I looked at the address. It was just up the road from our house.

I grabbed my black hat and ran outside I ran up the road. I couldn't wait to meet the neighbors. I hoped they were dark and scary, or even better, real vampires like Vlad and his family from Stokley.

I go to the Door and knocked, not even resting to catch my breath. The door opened and a pale dark haired boy was standing there. I recognized him immediately.

"Vlad!" I called out.

"Come in," Vlad said.

I walked inside and saw six people standing around the edge of the room.

"Go away, Branagh," Ingrid said. Typical Ingrid.

"Robin is here to catch up, I'm sure he would like to hear all about your times with the VHC,"

"We agreed never to talk about that," Ingrid said to Vlad.

"Actually, you're the only one that agreed to that," Vlad said.

"what are we talking about again?" I asked.

"Go home Branagh," Ingrid said to me.

"My name is Robin," I told her.

"Don't push it!" She growled.

"Go away, Ingrid. Vlad said.

Ingrid walked out.

"Dad," I heard her call out, "Branagh's back."

Renfield shut the door.

"What is this thing doing here?" a boy about Ingrid's age said.

"This thing is called Robin and he is here because he moved house, found out about the castle, and ran up here as fast as he could. Then he knocked on the door and I invited him in," Vlad said.

"I understand how breathers visit people, but how do you know him?" the boy asked.

"This is my friend from Stokley," Vlad told him.

"Oh, its that Gothic freak with the fake cape."

I was about t tell him it was real when there was a knock on the door and Renfield ran to answer it.

"Master Vlad, it's a letter, from the slayers," Renfield said as he ran into the room holding a letter.

Vlad opened the letter and started reading it aloud.

"We think the ceasefire will never work and do not agree to the contract. We were born to slay and nothing will ever change that. That half-fang Erin won't stop soon so we officially do not agree that a ceasefire will stop biting and slaying forever,"

"I won't say I told you so but I did tell you it wouldn't work," the boy said.

"Bertrand go get dad," Vlad said still looking at the letter.

The Count and Bertrand came through the door and Vlad showed the letter to his father who read it carefully before saying, "What, is this trash? And how do we know this is from the slayers guild? It could just be another one of those traps."

"Dad why would it have the official mark of the slayers guild if it wasn't legit?"

"Yes, OK you win," the Count said.

"Robin and Glenda you should go home, don't tell anyone we're here," Vlad said, "Malik find Ingrid, tell her we have a war on our hands, and take Wolfie."

"Wolfie, heel," the Malik said.

"I'm not a dog," Wolfie complained.

"Technically you are," Malik said before running off to find Ingrid.

"Bertrand bring the Praedictum Impaver here and Dad keep away from the Branagh's," Vlad continued. Tahlitha come with me we'll see if we can contact Jonno."

I ran home after that to think about what was happening. I had found Vlad again. He was a real vampire now and there was going to be a war between vampires and slayers. I didn't tell anyone about the Dracula's return. And tried to act normal so that no one would guess anything was happening.

But despite my efforts I had to see Vlad again and see if I could help him with anything.

Later that day I told Mum I was going to see a friend from school because the holidays had just started and we wanted to get our homework done.

I ran up to the castle and knocked on the door. Renfield answered.

"Master Vlad said no one is allowed in," Renfield told me.

"Let him in, Renfield!" I heard Vlad call out and Renfield stepped out of the way to let me in.

I talked into the main room and found everyone sitting around a long table looking at a map.

"Dismissed," Vlad said and turned to face me when everyone had left.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything I could help with?" I asked Vlad.

"I'm sorry I didn't really talk to you yesterday but the slayers have turned down the ceasefire and my girlfriend is trying to destroy everyone," Vlad said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Its school holidays so if there's anything I could help with I have plenty of time," I told him.

"We're going back to Garside, you could come if you want," Vlad said.

I was so excited; they wanted me to be part of this war, a vampire war!

I went back home and told Mum that I was going with a friend on a holiday to the beach.

"Are you sure you will be OK?" she asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes I'll be fine," I told her.

The next day I woke up early, grabbed a piece of toast and my bags and ran up to the castle.

I ran inside to find everyone standing in a circle around an old book held together with bones. It was opening very slowly, bone by bone.

"Here!" I said and the book snapped shut, "and what is that?"

"It's the Praedictum Impaver, and yes, they're real bones," Vlad said.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the taxi. It was just me and Vlad, the others had turned into bats and Vlad refused to turn into a bat so he came in the taxi with me.

"So, how did you find us?" Vlad asked me.

"We moved house to find work for Dad and I saw that the castle had sold and came to meet the neighbours," I told him.

I saw the driver move closer to us as if he was listening, which he probably was.

"He's listening," I told Vlad pointing at the driver.

"Don't worry he won't remember a thing when we get out," Vlad said.

"So this war," I said, "how bad is it? And what girlfriend is after your blood?"

"Well all the slayers want us dead and they have lots of technology now so its harder for us and easier for them. And for the girlfriend question, Erin. She was a slayer and she got hurt when she was under the control of a Vampire princess and jumped off the roof. She was dying so I bit her and now she hates me," Vlad explained.

He actually bit a breather. After everything he had tried to cure vampirism I thought he would never bite anyone.

We arrived at Garside Grange about two hours after we left. We got our bags out of the taxi and put them in the room we were sharing. My bed and Vlad's coffin were already set up. The coffin was metal and didn't look very much like a coffin at all. My bed was a double bed with built in lights and storage underneath.

We went out to the dining room and Renfield got us a sandwich each. I think Vlad only ate his so that I didn't feel left out. I made sure to check my sandwich for cockroaches before I ate it.

After we ate we were all sitting around a map of Brittan and marking points that the slayers and Erin's army would attack from when there was a knock on the door.

Vlad's P.O.V

We were marking attack points on a map when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

It was miss McCauley. Dad jumped up to greet her.

"I heard you were back and came to visit. I suppose Vlad and his friend will be going to school," she said.

"His name is Robin and yes we will be going to school," I said before Dad could make up an excuse for us.

That high I had to put up with Robin's complaining about going to school when it was the holidays and about how fake my coffin looked. I almost told him to get out of the room after he told me that vampires don't sleep at night for the seventh time in 10 minutes.

The next day we went to school. Miss McCauley had put us in the same class so that I could help Robin find his way around. I was glad to find out that he had stopped wearing a cape to school after I left Stokley.

We were sitting in history when Bertrand walked in and came over to me.

"The Praedictum Impaver is jumping around like a grasshopper," he said to me. Everyone was looking at me.

I snapped my fingers, everyone except Bertrand, Robin and I, froze.

"It's jumping all over the place, no one can hold it down," Bertrand said.

"Can I at least finish history class?" I asked.

"No. It wants The Chosen One. Our destiny is more important than breather school work," Bertrand said, getting impatient.

Reluctantly I agreed to meet Bertrand in the training room in five minutes.

I grabbed my books and told Robin to follow me. As I walked out I snapped my fingers again and everyone unfroze.

I walked into the training room to see the Praedictum Impaver jumping around on its stand. I walked over and pushed it down. It stopped jumping as soon as I touched it.

Bertrand talked in and saw me holding it down.

"how are you doing that?" he asked me.

"Mabye because I'm The Chosen One it listens to me," I said.

Then the book started to open. Bone by bone until all then bones had opened. I let it go of the book and it flipped open.

There were seven letters on the page: R.B BLOOD.

"R.B blood," I said, after Bertrand asked what it said.

"Robin, come here," I said still looking at the book.

Robin walked over and I said, "touch it."

Robin put his hand on the book cautiously. One of the bones nicked his finger.

"Ouch!" Robin said and pulled his hand away. A drop of blood fell onto the book and soaked into the book. It formed into words that read: half of and army is approaching from the north; slayers from the south. You will be trapped but stay put. Use the slayers, they have power. Do not give up.

 **Next chapter coming soon. Sorry if this one is a bit late, I only have about half an hour to write every day now.**

 **Robin's back, he will be in quite a few chapters. Introducing some new characters next chapter and Glenda will come back soon**.


End file.
